


Electric Bills Will Be Their Downfall

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Being Human
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People do make mistakes, George. Even vampires."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Bills Will Be Their Downfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



> The prompt was series one OT3, "Like a house of cards / one blow from caving in".

"I fucking hate you." George shivers in the freezing cold living room surrounded in candlelight, having wrapped three fleece blankets around his shoulders, pacing back and forth in front of the sofa. Mitchell looks up at him bleary-eyed, clutching a mug of boiling hot tea that Annie made while a single blanket covers him.

"What did you want me to do, George? It's a fucking holiday, man, how can I pay the light bill when their office is not bloody open?" Mitchell is glad he is wearing his gloves, the ones minus the fingertips. They are certainly helping with warmth.

"We had a schedule." George croaks, stopping and turning to look at him as the blankets slip a little from around him. "I paid it last month, so this month it was your turn because the due date fell on the morning after the full moon and we both knew that I would be in no state to write a bloody cheque."

"Okay, and I'm sorry, but I forgot, alright? I picked up a morning shift at the hospital, and by the time I got out, the office was closed."

"Then you go and you pay them the next day. It's not hard, Mitchell." George screeches, the cold obviously have all kinds of effects on his thought process as his voice reaches a new octave. "Annie, tell him I'm right. That paying bills even a day late is still paying them so that we have things like heat and electricity."

Annie is laying on the sofa with her feet out in front of her just barely touching Mitchell, not worrying about the cold all that much.

"People do make mistakes, George. Even vampires." Annie leans her head on her hand, and watches as George continues to go spastic.

"Oh, I see, so take his side then." George realizes the blankets have slipped, and as he turns, he pulls them up high to his neck. "I think we're better off sleeping outside than sleeping in this icebox. At least outside, we might not catch hypothermia."

"It's not that cold, George." Mitchell sets his cup of tea to the side and stands, grabbing the nearest candle. "You're overreacting, and I'm going to bed. I'll take care of it in the morning. You coming, Annie?"

"Of course." Annie smiles as she too stands and takes Mitchell's hand as he leads her from the room. "George? Blow out all the candles would you? Before you come up?"

"Sod off. Both of you." George pouts, and the two leave him for only a moment before he blows out the remaining candles and heads up after them.


End file.
